


Dark Swan

by MissReylo



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 19:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13254948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissReylo/pseuds/MissReylo
Summary: requested: Headcanons for dating Dark! Emma Swan and bringing her back to the good side, please?





	Dark Swan

  * You knew what you were getting in when you dated the Saviour. Emma lived a dangerous life and you knew there was a possibility that she would be killed, that you would lose her.
  * But this, her being the Dark One, it hurt. You lost her but she was still walking around, with the same eyes, the same smile you had fallen in love with. It hurt so much.
  * Snow told you everything was going to be all right, but you cried a lot the first days.
  * You tried to talk to Emma, but she just didn’t listen. You convinced her you were here for her, that she could come back. Eventually she just disappeared and you were left alone in the house the two of you shared, your heart broken.
  * You and Henry stuck together, Regina let Henry stay over a lot and the two of you talked about Emma.
  * One night, Emma appeared and she just held you in the bed the two of you used to share. You tried to stop crying, but it was just too hard, especially when she hummed the lullaby she always hummed.
  * You decided you weren’t giving up on her and let her know you loved her so much.
  * You had sex one night with her, the next morning you felt so horrible, like you had betrayed the rest of Storybrooke. Some of them considered Emma as the enemy. Eventually you blurted it out to Regina and she was surprisingly kind to you.
  * One night Emma dressed up like ‘the Old Emma’ and the two of you got into an argument, eventually you slapped her. She disappeared again.
  * But then Henry went missing. At first everyone suspected Emma but then it was found out another villain had kidnapped him. You, Regina and Snow went to rescue him but Emma already did.
  * You just hugged Emma, thanking her for what she had done. But you didn’t notice the villain who had kidnapped Henry getting up and you got shot.
  * You almost died in Emma’s arms, but she saved you with light magic, which took the darkness out of her.
  * You were so happy to have your Emma back and just clung to her, all night, a bit in shock.
  * Everyone had a big party at Granny’s.
  * Emma still had nightmares about her time as the dark one, but you helped through all of them, holding her and telling her you loved her so much. Together, you two could do anything.




End file.
